


A Day in the Life~ February 2020

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Another month has come and gone. Steve and Danny have their issues and misunderstandings and that leads to some drama for the partners. Being married to your best friend isn't always an easy walk in the park and sometimes feelings get hurt along the way. Join us for another month of daily text message exchanges between Steve and his Danno.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: A Day in the Life [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819366
Comments: 56
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieTaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/gifts), [Nenuial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/gifts), [carex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carex/gifts), [ArcticSeasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSeasons/gifts), [LesliJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesliJones/gifts), [fioninxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioninxs/gifts), [Stacey0369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacey0369/gifts), [San412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/San412/gifts), [jscott456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscott456/gifts).



> Wow what a journey this has been for the last two and a half years. I am so happy and excited that all of you have chosen to continue to follow us. As I said when I posted last month, now that the series is ending, we still plan to continue the daily texting series as long as there is an interest and it seems from the responses I got last month that you all still want to continue reading! We love you! Thank you!
> 
> I hope that where ever you are located on this globe, that you are safe from this virus that is spreading like wildfire. To all of our fans with essential jobs, I pray for your safekeeping that you don't catch it and you don't bring it home to your families. I also hope that we can provide you with a bit of a distraction from daily life while we are all confined to our homes. Stay safe, wash your hands, drink your fluids, wash your clothes, disinfect metal surfaces. You know the drill.
> 
> To Liz... what a time to be confined to our homes huh? I bet I could get the cheapest flight right now to come visit you... but I will stay home and stay safe along with everyone else. I love you and I thank you for continuing on this journey with me. It has been quite the ride and I have managed to get a pretty good friend out of the deal. I love you.

February 1, 2020

Sleepover with the boys. I'm bringing my pillow because I have no intention of going back to our bedroom if I happen to fall asleep on the couch. I'm not so sure when it happened but staying up until the butt crack of dawn is longer my idea of a good time. Once my head is down, all bets are off. I think my husband is already well aware of this fact. He will probably stay up and talk to Nahele all night. How he can keep going is beyond me.

And my doctor wants me to cut back on caffeine... what the fuck?


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

February 3, 2020

I can't believe that Steve and Nahele conspired against me and brought decaf coffee back into the house. So upset with both of them for trying to pull a fast one on me. Don't they know that something like that just can't be yanked out of your life? They are about to see grumpy Danny come alive if they don't figure out a compromise. Ridiculous. I am an adult for God's sake. Mother hens, the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

Joanna

“You look like someone who could use a friend or a stiff drink.”

Danny glanced up from staring at the top of the bar to the face of a beautiful brunette who was quickly invading his personal space. He looked around the bar to see if she was actually speaking to him or just talking over him to someone else. After his fight with Steve, he wasn’t really in the mood to be bothered. He wanted to sit and brood.

“Stiff drink it is,” she decided for him.

Danny turned back to her and she had a wide smile plastered on her face.

“Yes, I was talking to you,” she said matter of fact. She signaled the bartender.

Danny pointed a finger into his chest as he looked around the bar again. “I’m sorry, do I uh, do I know you?”

“No. But you look like you need someone to talk to.  _ And _ I happen to have some time on my hands because I don’t want to go back to where I am staying and listen to two young children bicker with each other.”

“How would you know I need someone to talk to if you don’t know me?”

The woman ignored Danny’s question in favor of ordering them a drink.

“One Irish mule and…”

“Whoa!” Danny sat forward in his chair. “Just, wait a minute. How do you know I even  _ want _ an Irish mule? I don’t even know what an Irish mule is.”

“First of all, why do you assume the Irish mule is for you? And second, anything is better than that glass of carbonated water you’ve been nursing for the better part of an hour.”

Danny shrugged and sat back in his chair taken aback at the woman’s ability to push her way through his personal space.

She winked at him and gave up a lopsided smile. “It is by the way, the Irish mule is for you.” She returned her attention to the bartender. “Irish mule for my friend here and a scotch for myself.”

“What if I want the scotch?” Danny protested.

“Trust me, you don’t know what you want, therefore you get the mule.”

“How do you know I don’t know what I want?” Danny’s phone vibrated to life and he picked it up off the counter and glared at the display, choosing to ignore yet another call from his Neanderthal of a husband. He sent him a quick text instead before giving the woman and the bartender and the Irish mule in front of him his attention.

“Because you came to a bar and ordered a club soda, which by the way, has no flare if you are trying to do whatever it is you’re trying to do. At least order a real drink and  _ pretend _ to be drinking.”

“You’re not from around here are you?” he asked, pushing the long forgotten club soda towards the back of the bar making room for the drink in the metal cup with the bamboo straw and little umbrella.

“How can you tell?” she asked as she finally took the seat next to him. “I can sit, right? You’re not waiting on anyone?” She sat back in her chair, alarm suddenly crossing her features. “Oh my God! You got stood up! And you stayed?”

Danny’s brows knitted together in confusion. This woman was going about a mile a minute and he couldn’t keep up. He held up a finger to stop her onslaught of inaccuracies. “What? No, I did not get stood up. Yes you may sit there and your attire screams classy east coast. That’s how I know you’re not from around here, plus your accent for Hawaii is all wrong.”

“Very observant for a guy who didn’t notice me observing him for the better part of an hour. You some kind of detective?”

Danny smiled and offered his hand. “Something like that.”

“So, Mr. Detective, what brings you to this bar in the middle of the day?”

Danny opted to take a drink of the Irish mule before him. He pressed his lips around the straw and drew the drink up into his mouth and made a disgusted face. He swallowed and tried to keep his eyes from crossing. He set the drink back on the bar and pushed back into the confines of his chair. “That drink is terrible.”

“It is, yes. But such an icebreaker, don’t you think?” she claimed as she threw back a gulp of the scotch.

“You trying to flirt with me?”

She scoffed at his question. “Hardly. I see the ring on your finger and I’m not that kind of lady.”

“So, what is this then? I mean, if it’s not flirting?”

“Like I said, I’m in no hurry to go back to where I’m staying and listen to children bicker. And you looked like someone I could have a decent conversation with to kill some time until I absolutely had to go back, to the house, with the bickering children.”

“You don’t like kids?”

“No, I love kids. I just don’t like  _ these _ kids. Little heathens don’t listen to anyone.” She took another sip of her scotch. “So, what’s your story? Why are you brooding in a bar?”

Danny shrugged, not sure he wanted to tell a complete stranger about the argument he had with Steve. He deflected. “Who says I’m brooding?”

“That long forgotten club soda, those ignored phone calls and the smile that has not cracked your face since I’ve been here.”

“Okay, you found me out. I’m brooding because my husband is a putz.”

She sat back in her chair intrigued. “Husband huh?” She motioned with her hand. “Keep going.”

Danny hesitated and then gave in. “He called me a jinx.”

“Are you?”

“What the hell? You’re taking his side?” he spat clearly annoyed.

“I don’t know him,” she rebuffed. “How can I take his side? I was merely asking a question.”

“DO you know what a jinx means? Huh? Someone who brings bad luck? So he was basically saying that I’m bad luck to have around or whatever the fuck it was he meant.”

“Did you ever consider that he was joking around with you?”

“He said he was. But then he still continued to say it, which pissed me off even more because if he was joking he should have just stopped and you know, apologized like a normal person would have when they hurt someone’s feelings.”

“But he didn’t?”

“No.” Danny picked up his phone and glared at the screen not sure if he wanted it to vibrate with a message or stay silent. He tossed it back on the bar. “I think part of me thinks he’s right, you know?”

“Why’s that?”

“Lucks never really been on my side.”

“Tell me.”

Danny huffed out a small laugh. “You got all day?”

She smiled and gave his arm a soft squeeze. “I told you, I don’t really want to go listen to bickering children.”

“You did say that yes.”

“So, tell me. Why do you think you’re bad luck.”

“God, where do I start? Okay, I tried to get away from the putz today, you know get some space so I could think before I said something I regretted and my car chose the moment I drove away to start making weird noises that needed a garage pronto. Couldn’t even give me the satisfaction of a quick get-away.”

She cringed, “Yeah, that’s what I would call bad timing on your car’s part.” 

“How about, I got shot in the arm the first day working with Steve because he wouldn’t listen to me to wait for backup.”

“Yeah, sucks again.” She took a sip of her scotch. “Steve? Your partner? Husband?”

“Both.” He took a drink of his club soda. “I touched a dead guy and ended up in the hospital with sarin poisoning. I got shot by a deranged guy while in quarantine in the hospital.”

The woman arched an eyebrow.

“Different case, years later. Just a bunch of shitty things have happened to me since I’ve been here.”

“Let me ask you a question. May I?”

“Of course.”

“What  _ good _ things have happened to you?”

“Good things?”

“Don’t tell me nothing good has happened to you since you moved here.”

“Of course good things have happened.”

“Like what?” she asked. “Give me something to look forward to. I’m not so sure about this place, you know?”

“I felt the same way when I got here.” Danny rubbed his hands together and thought back over the last ten years. “I’ve got a really great job now that I love and I’m good at. I work with some good people that have become my second family. Ohana as they say in Hawaii.”

“SOunds nice. What else?”

“My parents moved here last year from Jersey.”

“I had a feeling you were from the east coast. Nice. Not many people can get their parents to uproot their lives and move 5000 miles away.”

“I miss it. Home.”

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “Me too.”

“I married my best friend.” Danny finally says. “Only took eight years of us dancing around each other, pissing each other off, dating other people…” Danny’s voice trailed off with his thoughts.

“What changed?”

“He started asking me to marry him after he was hurt pretty bad and almost died, the part of our job that sucks. Gave him half my liver to save him but the timing was just all wrong.”

“And?”

“And then he got sick. Didn’t tell me about it for a week or so and I was just... I don’t know, my world fell apart when he told me. Nothing mattered anymore except being with him. I didn’t want to spend another day without him. I realized how much I loved him.” Danny picked up his phone again and stared at the black screen. “I’m an idiot aren’t I?”

She shook her head. “No, you’re in love and you had a disagreement. It happens in every relationship.”

“I broke every rule our therapist set up for us.”

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m sure he’s about as miserable as you are right now and is more worried about you than he is pissed that you left.” She looked at her phone, shot someone a text and returned her attention to Danny. “I should call a Lyft and find my way toward the bickering children.”

“Thanks.” He held up the Irish mule that still held no appeal. “Thanks for coming over and listening to me vent.”

“I should be thanking you for keeping me from those horrible children.” She glanced at her phone and groaned. “Ugh, it’s gonna be another 40 minutes before the lyft gets here.”

“Hey, let me give you a ride. Your friend’s place is on my way.”

“No, I couldn’t possibly.”

“Please. I insist. It’s the least I can do for you listening to me this afternoon.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Danny nodded.

“I had every intention of flirting with you.”

“You did huh?”

“Yes. But then I saw the ring.”

Danny turned his wedding band on his finger. “Thank you. For you know, not being one of those women.” He motioned towards the door. “Come on, let me give you a ride. I’ve got a husband to apologize to.”

“Okay.” She smiled that bright smile that Danny could have fallen in love with if there were no Steve in his life. 

Danny decided at that moment he wasn’t a jinx and this woman came into his life at just the right moment to help him see what was important. 

_ Steve. _ He needed to get home to Steve.

After the Accident

Nahele unlocked the door as Gracie rushed over to the keypad to disarmed the alarm. Steve and Danno walked through the doorway ever so carefully as Danny squinted to wish away the pain.

“I’ll grab the ice pack”, Nahele offered as he tucked his house keys into his pocket.

“Thanks,” Danny hissed through the pain radiating through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut once again as Steve ushered him closer to the stairs, arm wrapped carefully around his waist to help support and guide him. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of Grace standing off to the side, looking lost and concerned about her father. “Gracie, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. Nahele returned from the kitchen and slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“Monkey,” Danny paused at the bottom step. He held onto the post and then motioned with his left hand for her to come closer. “Come here, please.”

She complied with his request and stopped when she was by his side, afraid to touch him. 

He gingerly leaned to the side and kissed the top of her head. “I promise, I’m okay. Just a little banged up.” 

“Danno, you’re hurt bad. You can’t even walk without help.” She paused as tears pooled again in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. “I was in a car accident too and I wasn’t alright.”

Danny sighed and lowered his head until he was touching foreheads with his daughter. “Gracie, I swear, I’m gonna be fine. Right now, yes, I hurt a lot. you got me there. but nothing a few days of rest won’t fix. Okay?”

She raised her head and carefully kissed his cheek. “Next time, don’t say you’re okay.”

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time,” he gave her a small reassuring smile.

“Who are we kidding? There’s always a next time with you two.” Nahele tried for a joke, failing miserably when Steve shot him a quick sideways glance that screamed  _ ‘Not helping, Son!’ _

“I’ll grab you a bottle of water and some pain pills.” Gracie offered, slightly relieved after Danny admitted he wasn’t quite as good as he originally said, but would be with time.

“Hospital already gave me some, but I’ll want it for later. Thank you, Monkey.”

The trip up the stairs seemed to take forever and Danny was thankful when they finally reached the landing. The events of the day were settling into his muscles and joints and he could feel every bruise, scrape and cracked bone as a result of the accident. He hesitated, trying to catch his breath when Steve tried to move them forward to their bedroom.

“Give me a sec,” he mumbled, words edged with pain. HIs ankle was throbbing and his fractured and bruised ribs were protesting every small movement.

“You okay?” Steve asked, adjusting his grip when Danny tilted to the side.

“You gonna tell Grace if I say no?”

“Hardly.”

“Then no, everything hurts.”

Steve continued to help Danny change into his sleeping shorts and declared he knew why it always seemed to be a struggle to get Charlie’s shirts over their son’s head. His husband was no different. “He’s just like you.” 

Danny knew what Steve was referring to and acknowledged with a nod.

“Dad’s?” Nahele said through the crack of the door Steve had left opened.

“Come in, Son.” Steve was at Danny back on the edge of the bed. 

Nahele came in with a pitcher of water and the ice pack and put it on Steve’s nightstand. “Do you need any help?”

Steve walked over to his son and gave him a reassuring hug. “Let’s let him get some rest tonight, okay? Then you can nurse him back to health starting in the morning.”

Nahele nodded yes and kissed both his father’s goodnight. The _I_ _love yous_ were exchanged and Steve closed the door.

“I’m sorry.” Danny said quietly, exhaustion winning and adrenaline long worn off.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I shouldn’t have left. None of this would have happened if I would have just stayed and been mad at you in the office. She wouldn’t be-”

“Stop!” Steve walked into the bathroom to put his husband’s clothes in the hamper. He was out of his own clothes and setting his phone on the charging cradle.

“I love you. I should have just let it go.” Danny shifted up onto the bed and winced. He took a moment to catch his breath.

Steve was right there to help him get comfortable. “I love you. But let’s talk tomorrow. Watching your husband get wrapped like a mummy is emotionally draining.”

Danny snorted. “I feel like a mummy.”

Steve snuggled into Danny and Danny made sure that Steve’s arm was around his chest. He held on for dear life. Danny breathed better that way. Feeling Steve behind him he was able to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. Steve didn’t say anything and kissed the top of Danny’s head.

Steve was careful not to squeeze him too hard because of the bruised ribs but if he could he would have. He didn’t want to ever let go.

Steve woke up later and found that Danny was in the same position. He was careful not to wake him but when Danny stirred Steve whispered in Danny’s ear that he would be right back. Danny nodded instinctively and went back to sleep. Steve walked towards the bathroom and saw that his phone had an email. He checked- the email was from Duke. 

He paused for a second and then headed down the stairs. He disengaged the alarm system and walked over to the study.

He opened up his laptop and then the email. 

And there it was. Photo after photo of the car Danny was driving, Joanna in the passenger seat deceased and more pictures of the wreck. His eyes began to sting and he realized there were tears running down his cheek. He wiped them away and closed the laptop. 

That night, he held onto Danny as they were in bed together thinking of the shit running through Danny’s head. He thought about the stupid fight they had about  _ luck _ . Then he realized Danny was not a jinx. Danny was the luckiest man alive because that wreck should have killed him too. 


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

February 8, 2020

Trying not to blame myself for an innocent woman dying is next to impossible. I'm the one that left and drove away, I'm the one that went to a bar and sat there for hours, I'm the one who didn't come back and I'm the one who gave Joanna a ride. It was supposed to be home. God. If I would have just let her take the Lyft, she would still be alive. If I would have had better control of the car, hit the brakes sooner... _something_. She would wouldn't have suffered so much and lost her life. She trusted me and I failed her.

I told her everything would be okay and she trusted a complete stranger and believed me. I believed myself. I thought I would have been able to climb that hill, flag down a car and help would have been there within minutes, not... I don't even know how much time went by. _Too much_. Too much for as quickly as she was bleeding out. I shouldn't have moved her in the seat either, trying to get a better look at her injuries. It wouldn't have mattered either way the more I've thought about it. Reminds me of when the building collapsed on Steve and I and I ended up with that piece of rebar in my side. I told him to leave it in and he basically said that would be worse than taking it out. Where was the roll of duct tape when I needed it? Maybe that would have helped. Maybe not. I just don't know.

I couldn't save her. I tried, God I tried so hard. I put all of my own hurts to the back of my mind, cracked ribs, blood trickling down from my eye, twisted ankle. I didn't feel any of it, until she was gone. And then after I climbed that hill a final time, everything hit me at once, the shock, the pain, the fear, the guilt. What the hell was I doing? All of this horror because of a stupid argument.

She was so brave. Even mustering up a bit of humor with the way she told me I was out of towels, prompting me to tear off my shirt and use it as a last ditch effort. In hindsite, the severity of her wound, nothing was going to stop that bleeding.

Steve tells me to stop blaming myself, Gail will tell me it wasn't my fault. I scared the shit out of my children, my husband, my parents. Sometimes it would be easier for the earth to open up and swallow me whole and then the end of the guilt would be gone.

I'm sorry to everyone that I've hurt through all of this.

One day, maybe I will see that it wasn't my fault that it was merely what it is being called, an accident. But for now, I killed Joanna and I can't get that out of my head.


	9. Chapter 9

February 9, 2020

Sleeping is the hardest because that's when I really can't shut off my head and the nightmares that creep in.It starts out innocent enough, follows what actually happened, Joanna and I talking in the bar, me giving her a ride, getting run off the road, trying to escape the mangled car, trying to stop he bleeding, trying to get help from passing cars, her ultimately bleeding out and passing before my eyes. I can't get the haunted look of her eyes out of my head. It's burned into my brain forever and I will never forget her last few moments. Her fingers where on my cheek and then they weren't and just like that she was gone from this world.

And then my nightmare takes a sharp left and I'm back in that bar, but it's not Joanna that comes up to me, it's my Steve. We discuss our argument over luck and jinxes and before I know it, we're attacking each others lips and pushing our way into the men's room for a quick 'I'm such an idiot and I'm sorry' fuck. We leave the bar in my midsize rental. I'm in the driver's seat, which is odd since Steve is with me. When do I ever get to drive when we are together. How Steve got there I still don't know. I'm driving us home, taking the scenic route. Steve's keeps carding his fingers through my hair, down the side of my face and then there's the car... young kid distracted by his phone, my side of the road and just like that, we are air born, car flipping wildly through the air until we land at the bottom of the hill. It hurts to move but at least I can, unlike Steve, legs crushed beneath the dash and bleeding. I manage to free myself and make it to his side of the car and he's broken and bleeding and I'm begging him to hold on and through everything I do, I just can't save him. I startle awake every time, gasping for breath and reaching for him in the dark praying that it was just a dream that it wasn't him that really died.

The next time I close my eyes, Gracie is in the passenger seat. And then Nahele. And then Charlie. And then It's Steve again. Maybe just once if it were me in that passenger seat, I would feel some of the guilt wash away.

And it's all my fault even if they say it isn't, it is. The worst part, I can't remember the numbers of the plate Joanna gave me, insisted I remember. Duke can't even arrest him because I can't remember.


	10. Chapter 10

February 10, 2020

Having everyone here was kinda nice today. Kept my mind busy with distracting conversations. Who would have known that Mary liked opera music and musicals. I like her more everyday. And Sara... Jesus she isn't afraid to tell you exactly what is on her mind. I'm sure I do look like shit. Bruises, cuts on my face, limping around on a twisted ankle, exhausted because I can't sleep through the nightmares. Yeah, she hit the nail on the head.

And then holy fuck, Adam shows up on our door step. I didn't know what to say when I saw him I was in shock. Last person on earth I expected to see when I opened the door. I still don't understand any of the excuses he gave us for leaving. And I could tell the reception Steve gave him wasn't exactly friendly. Adam was Ohana and he pushed all of that to the side like it no longer mattered and acted as if he couldn't come to us with his problems. That the issue I have with Adam, he doesn't come to us for help. He tries to fix his problems himself and then he gets himself into a huge fucking mess that we have to clean up. Maybe this will give me something new to focus on. I'm still beyond pissed at him and when he asked what happened to me, I gave him the abbreviated version. Car accident. He has to earn my trust again.


	11. Chapter 11

January 11, 2020

I think I pushed too hard today trying to go back to work. I only made it half the day before Steve called me out and he was right. I wasn't quite ready. I just want life to go back to normal, if there is a normal with us. A couple more days resting at home will do me good.

I love Tani and her dedication to this job but damn does that girl have a mouth on her. I sometimes thinks that she forgets that Steve is her boss and can just say whatever she pleases to him. I'm glad he kinda knocked her down a notch and put her in her place. Although, knowing her, she doesn't see it the way we do. Extra credit for her.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

February 13, 2020

I don't know why but those cargo socks just made my day. After meeting with Joanna's sister, I felt the guilt that I had been working on pushing away creep back in. I'm just thankful I could offer my condolences.

Our children are amazing setting up a pre-valentines dinner for us. I love this family of mine.


	14. Chapter 14

February 14, 2020

Valentine's day. Started the day with heart shape pancakes for my love. Ended with dinner with our children, what more could a man want? I loved the bonsai tree Steve gave me as well as another year of a new sock of the month. The tree is perfect and will maybe help with the healing process of placing all of the guilt over Joanna's death on my shoulders. Something to nurture, to tend to... to distract me when my mind starts to wander. It's the perfect gift.


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

February 16, 2020

I thought I was doing okay, until I went looking for my grey shirt and couldn't find it and then remembered what happened to it and the whole day come flooding back. The argument, the bar, the crash, Joanna dying trapped in a car. It was all too much again. Steve, bless him for putting up with me. I know he was only trying to help with the new shirts.

I'm sorry babe, I am. For everything.


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

Danny wrung his hands nervously as he watched his mother straighten the linens on the table for the fourth time. “Ma,” he called out, causing Clara to divert her attention from the table.

“What?” she asked casually, running her hand down the middle of the table in an attempt to dislodge a wrinkle.

“Please stop already,” Danny begged his mother. “You’re making me anxious that this isn’t going to come together before Steve gets here with all of your flattening out imaginary wrinkles on the tables. You’ve been on the same table for ten minutes.”

Clara turned toward her son and took in the anxious energy radiating from Danny. She gave him a warm smile and moved to where he was standing, still wringing his hands nervously. “Daniel, you need to relax.” She ran her hands up and down his arms and then pulled him into a hug. “Listen to your mother, that man loves you and if the wind decides to pick up and blow the linens and centerpieces off these tables and into the neighbor’s yard, destroying everything you worked so hard to put together, it will not ruin the moment the two of you will share when you renew your vows. That’s all that matters.”

“What if-”

Clara placed a finger over Danny’s mouth effectively silencing him. “He adores you, Daniel.”

“The last few months have been rough on both of us.”

Clara ran her hand down the side of Danny’s cheek. “I know, baby. You both deserve this. You deserve each other.”

Danny spent the rest of the afternoon helping his mother and Mary get the backyard ready for the ceremony. It was pulled together rather quickly, much like their wedding and Danny smiled at how well it had come together. After the argument and the car accident, he had been working hard at letting go of the guilt over that day. Through various sessions with Gail, he had to remind himself that Steve was Steve, inside and out and part of Steve was the way he joked around and teased. And Danny being Danny, takes everything to heart, joke or not. That’s just who they were. You can’t really change that about a person, it’s part of their being.

Danny knew once he finally let that sink into his head, wrap his head around it a half a dozen times that he wanted to marry Steve all over again. To recommit to him and show him that he loves him for who he is and he doesn’t want either of them to change. He got a hold of the team, told them the plan and then talked up the fake team dinner with Steve. It was perfect. As long as a case didn’t come along and throw a fruit loop in his plan.

“Danny,” Mary took hold of his elbow and flashed her watch in his face. “It’s getting close. You need to go change. Steve will be here soon.

“Right. Okay, thanks, Mare.” He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks for all of your help today. I really appreciate it.”

“I expect the same level of help when I get married, if you know, that ever happens one day.”

“Count on it.”

~*~

Steve pulled into the drive with the team behind him. He drew his eyebrows together in confusion when he saw more than Just Danny’s car in the drive. He stepped out of the truck, dressed in the new suit Danny had sent to the office for him to wear to dinner. He had thought it, along with the new tie and socks were a bit much for a team dinner, but Maybe Danny had changed his mind and wanted to go out after all. Besides, the team had managed to slip out of their work clothes and into dresses and suits as well. Leave it to Danny to change his mind last minute.

He walked into the house and was met by his children at the door, also dressed up. He kissed each one on the top of the head and motioned towards their attire. “You two have dates tonight? You both look great.”

Gracie giggled and Nahele just smiled. “No, this is all for you.”

“For me? You getting dressed up on a weekday is for me? Danno invite you to the team dinner?”

“Something like that.” Grace kissed her father’s cheek. “You’ll see. Head out back.”

Steve hesitated and turned to glare at Lou and Adam. “You want to tell me what's going on before I get ambushed in my own backyard.”

Tani rolled her eyes and stepped past the men, grabbing Steve’s elbow in the process. “Come on, Boss, quit stalling.”

Steve shrugged out of her grasp and Junior stepped forward, taking her hand and led her through the house out into the backyard.

“Lou?” Steve questioned. “What’s going on?”

“I believe my wife is waiting for me.” He squeezed Steve’s shoulder and moved past his friend. Adam followed Lou’s lead.

“What the hell is going on here?” Steve shouted at his friends’ backs.

Clara stepped down the stairs carefully, dressed in an ocean blue dress. Steve was speechless. He met Clara at the bottom step and offered her a hand.

“You are a good man Steve McGarrett-Williams and if you say yes, my son would like to marry you again.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, her blond hair curled and pulled up on the sides. “He’s a little nervous about all of this.”

“Danny wants to renew our vows?”

“Yes.”

“What the fu-”

Clara pressed a finger over his lips. “Let him have this moment. He loves you.”

“I know. I love him, too.” Steve smiled. “Okay.” He offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

She laughed like her son. “Lead the way.”

They walked through the house, arm in arm and when Steve stepped out into the backyard, it was filled with friends and family. Eddie offered Clara his arm and escorted her to the front row. Leaving Steve alone. He scanned the crowd of his loved ones and his eyes stopped when he saw Danno, dressed in a matching suit and full of nervous energy.

He walked up the makeshift aisle and met his husband at the end. “I hear you want to marry me again.”

Danny smiled wide and glanced around at his family. “I do.”

“I believe that’s also my line.” Steve leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against Danny’s lips.

“You can’t kiss him yet!” yelled Tani from a chair.

“Shut it,” Danny beamed, never taking his eyes off of Steve. “He can kiss me whenever he wants.” He took hold of Steve’s hand and they turned to face the minister, once again moving forward in life together.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

February 22, 2020

After the last month, this is exactly what Steve and I needed. A weekend away where we can focus on us. The vow renewal went well and I'm sure he is still recovering from his shock of the whole thing. I'm really glad that he didn't push aside the plans to escape to Maui. I love him and this has been a fun filled escape. I hurt from laughing so much with him. It's been like a second honeymoon and it is well deserved.


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

February 24, 2020

Some days can start off so great and then bam... today is one of those days.


	25. Chapter 25

February 25, 2020

Seeing Harry never gets old. The man is full of surprises all the time. I keep imagining how Steve would write a book about all of our missions and cases over the years. He's so matter of fact and precise that it would probably read like a bullet point memo. Maybe he would surprise me as well.

It was good to see that Junior was back as well. I can breath a little easier knowing that he is safe. 


	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




End file.
